1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pressure sensitive labels, method and apparatus for making and using same, and label printing and applying machines.
1. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,387; 2,259,358; 2,275,064; 2,502,257; 2,516,487; 2,620,205; 2,656,063; 3,051,353; 3,265,553; 3,343,485; 3,440,123; 3,501,365; 3,526,189; 3,551,251, and 3,611,929 and British Pat. No. 1,057,126, Feb. 1, 1967 are made of record.